Gone Without A Trace
by ZJohnson
Summary: I really hate to give this summary but... Sora has lost his memory. That's al I'm going to say! Read it if you want more! This is the fourth book in my Sokai series! So, Read and Review!
1. What's wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds I use in my fan fiction. They belong to Square enix and Disney!**

Gone without a trace…..

Chapter 1:

What's wrong?

…..."Sora you have to be kidding me," Kairi said. "I'm being….**AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!**" He said as he clutched his head hard. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Sora yelled. Kairi slung her arm over him and helped him to the castle steps. She glanced up and saw King Mickey. "Kairi, what happened?" He questioned. "I don't know," She said confused, "I walked back to the gardens and I saw him near the entrance on the ground," "Don't worry…Kairi," The king assured, "I'll take care of it from here," He grabbed Sora and carried him inside the castle. Kairi followed behind the king. As they walked, Kairi thought. 'He must've been kidding' she thought 'Right?' The king stopped at a door that read 'Clinic'. "Uh Kairi?" The king paused, "Could you wait outside?" "Y-Yeah, sure," She stuttered. Kairi sat down in a seat beside the door. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

A/N:** Well this is the first chapter! I'm so sorry this is so short. Some will be long and some will be short! But read and review! I'll have more chapters up soon. Plus I will acknowledge you if you pm me or review me. Trust me I appreciate all my readers!**


	2. I know what's wrong!

Chapter 2:

I know what's wrong!

Sora sat on a seat in the doctor's office. "Alright then," The king said, "Kairi told me…." He was interrupted by someone busting the door open. A guy with long, pointy ended, silvery blue hair stood in the doorway. He looked about sixteen. "Sora are you alright?" Riku asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine," Sora said while rubbing his head. "Are you sure?" Riku questioned. "Yes I'm fine Riku," Sora sighed, "Geese," 'Hm' The king thought 'He seems to remember Riku really well' "What ARE you doing here?" Sora questioned. "Uh….um…..." Riku stuttered, "I'm on a mission," "Eh heh," Sora said. "Ok then," Riku sighed. He walked casually out the door. King Mickey said, "Sora you wait here ok?" "Ok," He replied. The King walked out to where Kairi was sitting. "Kairi," He said softly, "I know what's wrong with Sora," She slowly raised her head from her hands. "He lost his memory," He continued, "….of you," "Really?" Kairi trembled. King Mickey nodded sadly. Kairi put her head in her hands again and cried softly. "I'm sorry Kairi," King Mickey said as he walked away. Sora walked out slowly and looked down at the girl who was crying softly in her hands. He kneeled down and touched her hair gently. Kairi raised her head. "Thank you," Sora said. Kairi nodded sadly. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. "I lost the guy I loved," She said.


	3. I'll try

Chapter 3:

I'll try

"Sora do you even remember me?" Kairi quivered. "What's your name?" He asked. "Kairi," She said almost in a whisper. "No. I've never heard of a Kairi," He sighed. Kairi cried again. Sora felt something click in his heart. He, on instinct, pulled Kairi in a hug and stroked her hair softly. "Please don't cry," He whispered softly. She cried in his chest. He wiped her falling tears. 'Maybe' Kairi thought 'That's what I can do'. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get on you like that," He apologized, "It's like…..I had an instinct to do that," Kairi looked up at him. "S-Sora," She whispered, "Can I tell you something?" He looked down at her. "Sure," He said. Kairi stood up. "Sora," She began, "I'm your girlfriend," "No way," Sora said, "I don't even know you," "Yes you do," She insisted, "You just lost your memory of me," He scratched his head and stood up. "There's just no way," He said. "Sora please," She whispered. He stared hard into her lavender eyes. 'That could be why…' He thought 'Something inside of me…feels…empty' "Okay Kaison," He sighed. "Kairi," She whispered. "Kairi," He corrected, "Do you think you can help me obtain my memory?" "Yeah," Kairi smiled. "Ha that smile is amazing," He commented. Kairi blushed. "Ok I have an idea," She said. "Ok, I'll try it," Sora said.

**A/N: What's the idea? Will Sora get his memory back? You can only find out by reading and reviewing!**


	4. Ice cream

Chapter 4:

Ice cream

"So…," Sora said, "What was your idea?" "I thought we could do the stuff we'd always do," Kairi explained, "To help jog your memory," "You're smart," He commented. Kairi blushed a little. "What are we going to do first?" He asked. She grabbed Sora's hand. "We're gonna get ice cream," She smiled. TEN MINUTES LATER IN TWILIGHT TOWN…"I remember doing this," Sora said. He and Kairi were sitting down eating sea salt ice cream. "Remember me yet?" Kairi asked. "No…..sorry…," He sighed. "It's ok," She said. He could hear the sadness in her voice. 'I've gotta cheer her up' Sora thought. "Um, how'd you get that necklace?" He asked. "You gave it to me," She replied, "For my birthday gift," "Oh," He replied, "It looks great on you," She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I can't remember you," Sora said sadly. Kairi rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and brought her closer. "I'm sorry," He said, "This feels natural," He felt something on his shoulder. It was small and wet. There was a little of it falling on his arm and hand. He realized that she was crying. 'Oh man, this is my fault' He thought sadly 'why can't I remember her?!'

A/N: ** Shout out to a new reviewer codeninjathe and also Logan-Fireofall who literally waits for these chapters. He never gets enough!** **Thank you for your encouragement Logan!** **Read and Review!**


	5. Wait

Chapter 5:

Wait?

"Please don't cry," Sora said. "I didn't mean to cry," Kairi whispered. Sora was mad. 'This girl is trying to help me get my memory of her back' He thought' and I'm not even trying to help her' Kairi looked up at Sora. She noticed that his eyes were red. "Are my eyes red?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "I won't hurt you," He explained, "It's just…..." "Your anger," Kairi finished. "Yeah how did you know?" Sora asked confused. "You…..told….," Kairi began. She broke down into tears. Sora brought her closer. "It's my fault your memory of me is gone," She sobbed. "No it's not," He said. He kissed her on the cheek. Kairi looked up at him a little surprised. "Wait, I didn't mean to do that," He said, "Something in my heart just…told me to," They both sat in silence as they held on to each other.

A/N: This goes out to Logan-fireofall! Who's as crazy as me. Just to answer a question I found in a review, Xion nor will Namine be in this fic. Sorry! Read and review!


	6. Him

Chapter 6:

Him

Riku walked outside of Disney Castle when his watch beeped. He looked to see if anyone was around. He pressed a button on the watch and he teleported into a dark room. "Did he know of Kairi?" A shadow in the darkness asked. "Not that I've seen," Riku said. "Good," The shadow replied. "Sir, why didn't you take all of Sora's memories?" Riku asked. "Because you twit," The shadow said angrily, "His memories of Kairi are precious to him," "Yes master," Riku said. He kneeled down. "He'll go crazy trying to retrieve memories of her," The shadow said as he stepped out into the light a little. All that was shown was a grim face with a creepy smile. The man laughed evilly.

A/N: Ooooo! Read and review!


	7. Watching the sky

Chapter 7:

Watching the sky

Sora put a hand through his spiky light brown hair. He was deep into his thoughts. Kairi stood up and looked at the sky. The auburn colored sky was turning a dark shade of purple. She held her hand out towards Sora. He slowly looked up. Kairi smiled. He took her hand slowly. She led him up to station heights. She spread a blanket out on the ground. She sat on it and motioned for him to sit by her. He clutched his head a little. He had a flash back. *Flashback* He saw himself lying down with that girl. 'Started with a K' He thought. He had his arm around her and he was pointing up at the stars. When he had looked down at her, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile. *End of Flashback* Sora lay down on the blanket. Kairi lay back on his chest. He put his arm around her. "Do you remember anything yet?" She asked. "A little," He replied, "Hey…Kai….." He felt so stupid. He couldn't even remember the rest of her name. Sora looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Wow! So cute! Read and review!


	8. Master

Chapter 8:

Master

"Master X…," Riku was interrupted by the man yelling, "SILENCE!" Riku looked down in fear. "Do not speak my name…..yet," He said. "Yes master," Riku said, "What are we going to do now?" "Look after Sora and Kairi," The man replied, "Only be seen if you need to be seen," Riku nodded. "Don't tell them of me," The man added, "That will have to wait until my plan is nearly complete," "Yes master," Riku said standing up. He pressed a button on his watch and disappeared.

A/N: Sorry this is short. Its kind of a filler. What is the master's name? Read and review!


	9. Flowers

Chapter 9:

Flowers

Sora opened his eyes slowly. He glanced down and saw that Kairi was still asleep. He lay back down and thought for a moment. 'What was her name again' He thought 'Why is this so hard?!' Kairi opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Sora. She let loose a small yelp. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I'm sorry," She apologized, "Your red eyes surprised me," He looked down at her. "I know a place we can go to," Sora said. He stood up and held out his hand towards Kairi. She took it gladly. Meanwhile…Riku was crouched behind a bush. 'Where are you off to?' He thought. He held up his watch. "Alright then," Riku said. MEANWHILE…. Sora stopped in front of Brooke's flower shop. He went inside and bought a rose. When he came out, he placed the rose in Kairi's hair. "I had an instinct to do this," Sora said softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and hugged him tight. Sora gave a surprised look. He then gave a concerned look and closed his eyes as he slowly put his arms around Kairi and brought her close. They stayed like that for two whole minutes. Then, Sora pulled away from the hug. "I-I'll be right back okay?" He said. She nodded. He walked away from her and headed for the sandlot.

A/N: Does anybody know where their little hug scene came from? Read and review!


	10. Riku?

Chapter 10:

Riku?

Sora had a lot on his mind. He was "remembering" her, but he really couldn't REMEMBER her. He sat down on a bench. 'Why?!' He thought 'Why can't I remember her?" "Sora!" A voice yelled. He looked up to see that it was Riku. "Riku?" Sora questioned, "What are you doing here?" "Just taking a walk," He lied, "What about you?" "I had to clear my head," Sora said, "Kai, Kaison, agh! I can't even remember her name," "Are you sure that she is telling the truth?" Riku questioned. "I know she is," Sora stated. "She could be lying to you," Riku argued, "You can't even remember her name for crying out loud!" "I will," Sora insisted, "Maybe you're the one that's lying!" "She's the one that's laying Sora!" Riku yelled, "Get it through your head!" "Shut up!" Sora yelled angrily, "I WILL remember her!" "She's NOT lying!" "You're the liar!" Sora summoned Oblivion and Oath keeper. Riku summoned Soul Eater. "Do you really want to try me Sora?" Riku questioned. Before he could blink, Riku was pushed up hard against a wall. Sora's eyes blazed red. There was a faint, red aura around him. Riku gave a crooked smile as he disappeared into the wall.

A/N: Think on this for a moment: Riku and Kairi know each other….so why would he go against her? Think on that…..Read and review! Plus for a little extra fun, in a review tell me a character from Soul Eater if you can!


	11. Confused

Chapter 11:

Confused

Sora yelled out in anger. "Sora?" A faint voice called. He turned to see that it was her. "D-Did you get smaller?" Sora asked cautiously.  
"No," Kairi said, "You got taller," He looked away. He was about three feet taller than his original height. Kairi was to his waist line. . He kneeled down where he could see her face. He gave her a look of concern. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kairi looked away slowly. Sora gently placed his hand on her face and turned her towards him gently. He kissed her passionately on the lips. When he broke away, he stared at her. "Sora…..I…I…," Kairi started with tears in her eyes. Sora gave her a reassuring nod. She ran out of the sandlot crying. "Hey!" Sora yelled, "Wait!" He ran after her. He made his way up to station heights. He heard someone crying faintly. It was her. He slowly walked up to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…," Sora started. He was interrupted by Kairi hugging his waist tight. "I-I didn't mean to run," She sobbed, "Just…too many memories!" Sora immediately felt guilty. He brought her closer as she cried into his chest. "I didn't mean to make you cry," He faltered. "You didn't," She said. Sora began to stroke her hair softly. "I promise you," He stated, "I **WILL** remember you," Kairi cried harder. "I can't believe I forgot someone as special and as beautiful as you," He continued, "I **WILL** make this right," Kairi laid against Sora's chest. "My sweet little angel," He whispered softly.

A/N: OOOOOOO! Hey! Tell me either in a review or a PM to me what is a part that you have liked in any of my Sokai fics! It can even be a part you like in this one so far! I would like at least three before I post the next chapter! Read and Review! Read Logan-fireofall's T.O.D. It's really great!


	12. Good

Chapter 12:

Good

Riku appeared in front of the man again. "Good job Riku," He said. "Thank you master," He said as he bowed, "What shall I do now?" "Keep channeling Sora's anger," The man replied, "He'll do anything to get his memories of Kairi back," The man held out his hand. A glowing ball of light appeared and hovered above it. 'Wow' Riku thought. The man closed his hand and the ball disappeared. "Phase one is nearly complete," He said, "Time for phase two to commence," He laughed evilly. "Go Riku!" He yelled, "Time for phase two!" "As you wish, master," Riku replied. He faded into the darkness.

A/N: This is going out to Logan-fireofall! I hope you feel better! Read his stories or rainbows will turn you into clouds and make sparkles fall around you! Read and Review


	13. I did?

Chapter 13:

I did?

Sora slowly broke away from the hug as he looked down at her. "You always called me that," Kairi whispered. "Called you what?" He asked. "Your sweet little angel," She said. Kairi silently cried again. "I did?" He questioned. "All the time," She sobbed. He brought her back into a hug. "You remind me of an angel," Sora said, "Beautiful, kind, patient, and loving," "You're so sweet," Kairi whispered. "No you're sweet," Sora said. 'I gotta do something' He thought. He kissed her on the lips. "Sora," Kairi began, "Do you remember anything yet?" "Only small little pieces," He replied, "I can't even remember your name," Sora tried to channel his anger for a minute or two. He grew ten more feet. Kairi was literally in his arms. 'Aw man' He thought. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She noticed how "Big" Sora had gotten. "Are you mad at me?" Kairi asked. "No I'm mad at myself," Sora grumbled. She "got off" his arms and walked a few feet away from him. "Sora, I-It's ok if you don't remember me," She stuttered, "I mean something forgotten must not have been important" He got on his hands just so he could see her face to face. "Don't say that," Sora stated, "You are important," She tried to look at his face, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He touched her face. His hand nearly covered it. Kairi closed her eyes and hugged his neck. He gave a concerned look and put his arms around her. "Well well well," A voice said. Sora turned his head to see Riku.

A/N: Well…..This goes out to 1! This also goes out to the most awesome and coolest and most special friend I know…KHLOVER4LIFE! A.K.A Suki! Read her stories! They are Soooooooo awesome!


End file.
